


Every Morning With You

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: "Should I pretend to be sorry?" Johnny asks. "You are naked and laying in my bed. I didn't stand a chance.""But," Taeyong starts in English and Johnny's widen because he knows what's coming next. "You never fuck me in the morning."Where Johnny and Taeyong lead a seemingly boring life, but the sex they have is anything but.





	Every Morning With You

Taeyong knows something is wrong as soon as he steps into the apartment. First of all it's far too quiet, there's no music playing or glow from the TV because of a Netflix marathon. Secondly it was too neat, no dirty glass in the counter instead of the sink or candy wrapper that failed to make it into the garbage bin. However the biggest and most obvious giveaway was the lack of a certain someone to greet Taeyong with a smile as he walked through the door. Taeyong walks down the hallway quietly, cracking the door to the bedroom open just slightly. There's a familiar shape huddled under the blankets, socked feet sticking out, and Taeyong sighs softly before closing the door again. He returns a moment later with a glass of water, plain toast, and two painkillers.

The Johnny shaped lump in the bed groans when Taeyong returns, "Too loud." 

"Sorry," Taeyong murmurs, setting the tray holding all the 'get well soon Johnny' items onto his bedside table. "Another migraine?" 

Johnny hums in the affirmative before mumbling, "bad" and Taeyong's frown lines deepen.

"Can you sit up? I brought you a little something."

It's painful watching Johnny prop himself up against the headboard and Taeyong decides that maybe they can skip the toast just this once. By the time he's seated upright Johnny's forehead is beaded with sweat and, though it was necessary, Taeyong still feels bad for asking him to do it. Even though he tries his best not the jostle the bed, Johnny still grimaces when Taeyong sits down beside him. 

"Sorry, sorry," Taeyong apologizes, holding the medicine up to Johnny's lips. Johnny accepts the gel capsules and water without opening his eyes, easing himself back down into the pillows right after. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well, babe," Taeyong whispers against Johnny's temple before kissing him softly. "I'm just gonna wash up for bed and I'll be right back."

"Hugs," Johnny demands, with as much fervor as person with a debilitating migraine can demand and the corners of Taeyong's mouth lift just a little.

"Of course," Taeyong promises. "As soon as I get back." 

Taeyong runs the water as hot as he can take it, eager to wash away the stress of a long day. He notices that they're almost out of shower gel, Johnny had sworn off bar soap not that long after they started dating, and he makes a mental note to add it to their grocery list. Not that the shower gel they used was available at the local supermarket (Taeyong liked to indulge in the occasional luxury item), but they'd decided to run some errands over the weekend, Sunday and not Saturday in order to avoid traffic. There's a smile on Taeyong's face when he shuts off the water and steps out of the shower. A lot of his friends would call his life boring, but Taeyong thinks that everything is just right. He doesn't bother with clothes. Him and Johnny were opposites in a lot of ways, one of them being body temperature. Since Johnny was always cold he kept the temperature of the apartment warm. Usually Taeyong would nag him, complain that it was way too hot to sleep, but tonight he doesn't have it him. The sheets on the side of the bed feel cool against his bare skin and, because it was hard for Taeyong to turn his brain off sometimes, he makes another mental note to buy the same sheets in a different color. Somehow the sheets remind him that they need to buy a gift for their friend's wedding next month and he still needs to file for leave from work and look for a hotel to stay at and -

"Too loud." Johnny's words interrupt his train of thought and Taeyong turn to find Johnny staring up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"But I wasn't even saying anything."

"Your brain," Johnny clarifies. "Your brain is too loud. That's why my head hurts."

"I didn't realize that's how it works," Taeyong replies, eye soft. "Feeling better?"

 "A little. I just wanna sleep it off."

"Okay then," Taeyong says, kissing Johnny lightly on the forehead as his eyes fall shut. "Let's sleep." 

Johnny's need for physical affection was always magnified tenfold when he wasn't feeling well. Taeyong would never call it clingy, Johnny just liked to touch, hold hands, pull Taeyong's legs into his lap while they watched TV; It was of his most endearing qualities and Taeyong is happy to indulge it, letting Johnny snuggle into his chest. Taeyong found it impossibly cute how much Johnny likes to be held since he was a much larger person, but he'd only ever say that out loud after a couple of drinks.

"You're such a baby," Taeyong whispers and Johnny purposefully pouts so that he'll get a kiss. He gets his kiss and the comforting sensation of Taeyong running his fingers through his hair over and over again, lulling him to sleep. "And your hair is getting too long."

"You like it," is the last thing Johnny says before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Taeyong is having the nicest dream. They weather is cool and crisp and he lives in an apartment complex that allows pets so he is playing with five puppies and they're all his. He'd like to stay in dreamland a little while longer, but it's too hot under the sheets and the bed keeps shifting so eventually he wakes up. Eyes still shut he kicks off the sheets and, logic be damned, leans into the warm body he knows should be somewhere behind him. Johnny puts down his coffee and meets him halfway, holding Taeyong from behind. He'd kept the curtains closed so Taeyong could sleep in, but a little early morning sunlight still peeks through and illuminates Taeyong's new blonde hair. The word angelic comes to Johnny's mind, but he keeps the observation to himself and says "good morning" instead, placing a kiss to the top of Taeyong's head. He gets a grunt in reply so he waits, rubbing his thumb over Taeyong's bare hip bone. Taeyong always woke up in increments and Johnny doesn't attempt conversation until Taeyong yawns loudly, shifts in his hold and turns his head up for a kiss.

"Did I wake you?" Johnny asks after kissing Taeyong, twice on the lips and once on the forehead.

"No," Taeyong replies, snuggling in even closer. Falling asleep naked had it's perks and he smirks when he feels Johnny's half hard cock press into his lower back. He adjusts his position, scooting up the bed to slot their hips together, Johnny's cock pressing against his ass.

"Should I pretend to be sorry?" Johnny asks. "You are naked and laying in my bed. I didn't stand a chance."

"But," Taeyong starts in English and Johnny's widen because he knows what's coming next. "You never fuck me in the morning." 

It wasn't that long into their relationship that Taeyong discovered this particular preference of Johnny's. He'd let an egg roll off the counter while cooking and, probably because of his American boyfriend's influence, had exclaimed "fuck" instead of one of the many Korean equivalents.

"Well that was hot," Johnny had said and when Taeyong asked why all he had to say for himself was, "I dunno. Just was." 

That small moment planted an idea in Taeyong's mind and, after much research and even more practice, here they were years later. (There was a lot of porn and maybe once Johnny had to explain to Taeyong that scrotum isn't a sexy word) Johnny was a more proper boyfriend than Taeyong had ever expected, but whispering dirty promises in his native language was a sure way to get under his skin.

"We never have the time," Johnny replies before continuing the game in English. "But I want you so bad right now."

Taeyong turns in Johnny's arms so they can kiss properly, they stopped worrying about morning breath a long, long time ago. Johnny tastes like coffee and usually Taeyong loves that, but then his mind wanders to last night and Johnny's migraine and taking the headache medicine without eating anything first so even though Johnny is kissing him soft and slow he has to pull away. 

"Have you eaten anything yet?" For a split second it looks like Johnny is going to lie to him so Taeyong hardens his expression and Johnny has no choice but to confess.

"Uhm, no."

Taeyong gets out of bed without another word, ignoring Johnny's groans of protest. He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face. When he comes out to look for some clothes to wear he can only laugh at the look of complete dispair on his boyfriend's face.

"Stop exaggerating," Taeyong chides. "I'm just gonna make breakfast."

"But I'm not hungry," Johnny whines and Taeyong rolls his eyes, slipping on a pair of pajama pants and one of the t-shits from their university days.

 Too bad." 

Taeyong remembers the day he met Johnny because it was also the first time Johnny had ever bought him a gift. That was how Johnny told the story, but really he had to buy Taeyong a new button down shirt because he ruined the one Taeyong was wearing by running into him and spilling coffee all over it. At the time Johnny had only been in Korea for a month as a foreign exchange student, racking his brain for the phrase "dry cleaning" while Taeyong stood there glaring at him. His good looks and charming words got him out of most sticky situations, but language barrier aside, there had been something about Taeyong that knocked him off his game. Long story short, Taeyong let Johnny stutter for a solid three minutes before telling him the correct term for dry cleaning and then dragging him to the nearest SPAO location to buy a new shirt. Johnny missed his last class of the day and Taeyong missed his date.

French toast was one of Johnny's favorite comfort foods (because it reminded him of a specific diner in his hometown) so Taeyong decides to make that. During the cooking process he adds butter and cinnamon to the ever growing list of things to buy, except this time it's an actual piece of paper on their refrigerator held up by a magnet they bought at Lotte World during their third date It was pretty cliche as far as date locations, but Johnny had insisted on courting Taeyong and taking him to do all sorts of cute couple activities. A lot of it had been hopelessly corny, but Taeyong can't say that he hated receiving 100 red hundred roses on their 100th day.

Predictably Johnny decides sulking time is over just as Taeyong is stacking the slices of bread on a plate and drizzling syrup over them. "Want a coffee?" Johnny asks, already making his way to the overpriced contraption that took up way too much of Taeyong's limited counter space.

"Yes, please," Taeyong replies. "But you're having water and orange juice." 

Johnny's bottom lip juts out just a little, but he doesn't protest. Instead he goes about making Taeyong a latte with too much milk and sugar because that's the way he likes it. One of these days he was going to have to figure out how to make a version of those matcha drinks Taeyong always ordered when they went out.

"Smells amazing, babe" Johnny compliments before taking a too big bite of french toast, some syrup dripping down his chin. "Tastes good too."

"So messy." Taeyong wipes the syrup away with his thumb before putting it into his mouth and shakes his head at the way Johnny wiggles his eyebrows. "Eat first, sex later."

"Yes, sir!" Johnny's mock salute almost makes Taeyong change his mind about the sex, almost.

Johnny does the dishes and tidies up the kitchen while Taeyong is left in the bedroom. He decides to undress while waiting for Johnny to finish up, retrieving a bottle of lube from the drawer of the nightstand and setting it on the mattress. Their bed is so comfortable that, if not for the promise of sex, Taeyong would've fallen asleep. It's not long before Johnny walks in to find Taeyong very naked and very relaxed while laying in bed.

"Now where were we?" Johnny asks, pulling his hoodie over his head and dropping it on the floor.

Taeyong tilts his head to the side, an expression of mock innocence on his face, "I think you were trying to fuck me."

In day to day life Johnny could be quite clumsy, but during sex he was anything but. As a lover Taeyong would describe Johnny as patient, attentive, but most of all gentle (unless of course Taeyong wanted him to be not so gentle). He hovers over Taeyong, supporting his weight on his elbows as they kiss, Taeyong's knees bracketing his body. As always Taeyong's fingers feel amazing, threading though his hair over and over, tugging just a little so Taeyong can whisper, "mark me" his breath hot in Johnny's ear. Johnny does what he's told, nipping and sucking on a spot under Taeyong's right collarbone until there's a bruise marring Taeyong's otherwise flawless skin. "Another," Taeyong demands, already a little breathless, one hand playing with the short hairs at the back of Johnny's neck while the other grips the pillow underneath his head. He hisses as Johnny leaves another hickey under the opposite collarbone, enjoying the sting, but also wanting to have his own fun. When he's satisfied with his marks he switches their positions so that he can straddle Johnny's hips.

"Too many clothes," he comments, tugging on the waistband of the sweatpants so Johnny will lift his hips. He rids Johnny of the last of his clothing and tuts at what he finds. "Not hard yet?" Taeyong asks, satisfied at the new flush on Johnny's cheeks. "How will you fuck me if you're not hard?" Taeyong continues his questioning as he moves down Johnny's body. "Guess I'll have to help you." He licks a strip from the base of Johnny's cock to the underside on the head, placing a kiss right to the tip just to see the way Johnny's abs tense. With one hand Taeyong holds Johnny's cock steady while he focuses on just the head, tongue pressing into the sensitive glans before licking right over the slit. He's satisfied when he can feel the cock in his hand grow and harden and he rewards Johnny by finally taking the entire head into his mouth and sucking hard. In an instant Johnny's hands are in his hair and Taeyong takes more of Johnny, loving the way his lips are stretched so tight around his cock. He bobs his head up and down, both hands braced on Johnny's hips to keep him still, relaxing his throat and taking all of Johnny before pulling off completely. "You taste," Taeyong says in a hoarse voice, "so good." 

Johnny pulls him down for a kiss, all but forcing his tongue inside Taeyong's mouth, arms locked tight around Taeyong's tiny waist. Taeyong allows it for awhile before pulling away to say, "Can you taste yourself inside my mouth?" In the next moment Taeyong finds himself on his back, Johnny spreading his legs to make room for himself. Dirty talk was always Taeyong's game, one that he usually gave up on if Johnny could wreck him just right, and Taeyong has the feeling that he's pushed Johnny to that point. He bends his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed, body thrumming in anticipation. The skin on Taeyong's inner thighs is soft, sensitive, and practically begging to be marked so Johnny does just that. He sits back on his heels when he's done, admiring the trail of violet marks that start at the back of Taeyong's left knee and end right next to his groin. It gives Taeyong a moment to catch his breath. 

"You really like that." It's not a question, but Taeyong still nods, smiling at the way Johnny has propped his chin on his left knee.

"Want you."

There was something about prepping Taeyong that Johnny found crazy sexy, the fact that he could bring so much pleasure to Taeyong from just his fingers. He loved to draw it out forever, wait until Taeyong was shaking with need and begging for him. He knew all the right buttons to push, but sometimes Taeyong pushed right back.

"Fuck, yes," Taeyong sighs when Johnny slides his index finger inside of him. Johnny's fingers were thick like his cock and Taeyong loved the way they rubbed against his walls. "More, more." Taeyong feels the sting when Johnny adds another finger and starts loosely jerking his own cock to distract himself. Johnny starts to scissors his fingers, eliciting a sound from Taeyong that makes his own erection throb. He curls his fingers, seeking Taeyong's prostate, vibrating his fingers against the sensitive spot when he finds it. "Oh my god, right there." They rush things and it isn't long before Johnny is fucking Taeyong with three of his fingers while Taeyong hands are braced against the headboard. 

"Stop, stop, stop," Taeyong rasps, one of his hands circling Johnny's wrist to halt his movements. "Wanna come from just your cock." He makes a tiny pathetic noise when Johnny removes his finger and his ass hole flutters around nothing.It's needy as hell, but he doesn't care, not when he's this close to getting properly fucked. Johnny moves like he's reaching for the night stand, but Taeyong stops him again. "No condom. Want you to fill me up.

Johnny is patient, he is level headed, but Taeyong had finally pushed him to the breaking point and there's nothing gentle about the way he pushes on the back Taeyong's marked thighs, sliding his cock into the waiting hole in one fluid thrust. All coherent thought is lost to Taeyong as he hooks his arms under his knees to hold himself open. Johnny rolls his hips, one hand around each of Taeyong's skinny ankles. Like this, his cock hits just shy of Taeyong's prostate and he drives both of them crazy, fucking into Taeyong's heat with long measured strokes. Taeyong's arms get tired and he let's his legs fall so Johnny leans forward, bracing his arms around either side of Taeyong's head. The position is good for Taeyong, so fucking good, and his moans become louder and louder as Johnny snaps his hips faster.

"You are going to come," Johnny says, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead and onto Taeyong's bottom lip.

"Yes, yes," Taeyong replies, breathless. "Make me." 

Suddenly everything is too much, the way Johnny's cock presses into his prostate, the feeling of the soaked sheets against his back, the way Johnny is murmuring "that's it, come," over and over again. Taeyong's orgasm hits hard, and his back arches of the bed as his come splatters against his own stomach. Tired and overstimulated, his legs slip, but Johnny doesn't slow down. Instead he braces leans down on his elbows, his thrusts losing rhythm as he chases his own release. He buries his face in Taeyong's neck when he orgasms, Taeyong sighing as Johnny's cum fills him up.

They both wish they had a bathtub, but they settle for showering together instead. Taeyong loves it when Johnny washes his hair and towels it dry after. They change the sheets and nap and nothing can replace the feeling of love and contentment from waking up in each other's arms. The rest of their Saturday is spent peacefully. Taeyong would think it was corny to say that he lived in domestic bliss, but Johnny doesn't ever think anything is corny so he says as much. Taeyong rolls his eyes and Johnny smiles his big smile, the one that makes the corner of his eyes wrinkle just so and maybe Taeyong falls just a little more in love. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please yell at me. I deserve it
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
